The Diaries Of The Anonymous
by TrappedInAnUknownWorld
Summary: What happens if a diary from a hormonal teenager gets lost? And the diary is exposed to everyone...but the diary has nothing written in it that shows any kind of evidence to whom this diary belongs to. And will the owner return its beloved diary? Stay Tuned..
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there!  
This is my new fanfic and it's pretty much like a love story or something like that with Kick [Kim and Jack for those of you who don't know what that means here]…hehe…But um yea…and yea this is called The Diaries Of The Anonymous …to whom this diaries belong to,well y'all going to find out…but I think with the minds that are already on fanfiction that you have already sort of "founf out" to whom those Diaries belong to, but you will know that in the upcoming chapters that I now have to write…but anyways here is the like summary and 1****st**** chapter of this new fanfic of mine.**

* * *

_Anonymous' diary_

date:

_21.06.2012_

_Dear Diary,_

He looked at me today, with his dashing handsome smile and that hair that is just…uhhh to die for…I dream of my fingers playing with his just amazing hair…he probably sprays it with hair spray but then again that's probably what makes it so…fluffyyy! Haha,I think I sounded like Agnes from Despicable Me. I love that movie..Ops look at the time…GTG,BTW tomorrow is the first day of my vaca in a certain place…SEE YA!

Sincerely,  
me.

* * *

_3__rd__ person POV_

It was 3.30 pm, the first day of summer, 2012 and boy was it hot in Seaford, California…but that didn't stop the Wassabi Warriors from having a pretty sweaty practice in their Bobby Wassabi Dojo opposite of Falafel Phill's which is also the largest cockroach infestation in the world and with that they have a world record. With that said, as usual Jerry Martinez; the dancing Latino of the Warriors was late. Practice started at 3.45 pm and Jerry was there at 4.00 pm. Jerry bust through the doors of the Bobby Wassabi Dojo.

"Jerry where have you been practice started (looks at his modern specific clock) 15 minutes and 29 seconds ago!"-said Milton.

"Jerry you gotta stop with this routine! Plus the tournament is coming up and you could finally shine there and win you're Brown Belt!"-said Jack.

"Guys, I'm sorry but I just had so much to do at home and as you know family was in town and so was Pepito and I didn't get any sleep so I took a nap…of 8 hours."-said Jerry and went towards the boys locker room.

"That's it guys, practice is over and…oh looks like Jerry just came.[Jerry looks at his sensei]..Jerry because of you being late all the time, I'm gonna have to move you to a younger category in the tournament."-said Rudy.

"No,no! I can't..you can't…I-I I have to be in that category! Please, I'll do anything!"-said Jerry.

"Will you be willing to cancel all you're plans for the next month starting next Monday from 2.00 pm to 6.00 pm?"-asked Rudy.

"YES!YES!Yes,yes,yes! Please!"-said Jerry.

"Jerry you are aware that you won't…[Jerry cut Kim of]"

"You stop! Yes Rudy I will come and will not be a second late!"said Jerry

What Kim wanted to say was that Jerry would have to practice only with Rudy and noone else. But the other part of the gang had plans, Milton was going to San Diego with his nerdy friend to Comic Con and Jack and Kim were going to Hawaii together…though they weren't in a relationship...but then again had huge crushes for each other but weren't sure if the other person felt the same so they were keeping it a secret to themselves.

Kim and Jack started walking home together, I mean they were two houses away from each other.

"So, are you excited?"-Jack asked Kim.

"Very! I cannot wait. And the best part no parents and I'm spending my two weeks with you."-said Kim.

"Yea, me too[he smiled and Kim smiled back]."-Jack said.

Kim got to her house.

"Well see you tomorrow. Can't wait till we get on the plane which is tomorrow..I don't if I'm going to be able to sleep."-said Kim.

"Same here"-said Jack.

Jack came closer and hugged Kim, she hugged back.. Butterflies in both of their took and inch away and their heads were extremely close.. They both leaned in and….nothing. Their kiss was interrupted by a dog barking…

"See you tomorrow."-said Kim and went towards her house entrance door.

"Bye."-said Jack in shock of what just happened…THEY BOTH LEANED IN INTO THE KISS MAKING BOTH OF THEM AWARE OF THE FEELINGS THAT THEY HAVE FOR EACHOTHER!

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED. **_

**So yea..Hope you liked that..Please Review it would mean so much to me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there,sorry I didn't update right away,but I sort of got really upset of my computer because something went wrong with my browser right in the moment when I was writing this chapter and I promised myself that I would write the chapter tomorrow and technically tomorrow is today,so yea..But anyways enjoy! **

* * *

_Anonymous' Diary_

_date:21.06.2012_

_Dear Diary,_

_Normally I would write only once a day,I mean that is my "rule"...but something huge happened between me and him and it was strange and weird,but in a 't wait till tomorrow,first day of my summer vacation..and the best part is the place and of course the people I'm spending it with...anyways gotta go sleep.._

_Sincerely,_

_me._

* * *

3rd person POV

Jack was already in bed,but not sleeping...thinking...thinking about her...thinking about Kim and what had just happened was official,Jack fell in love with Kim...but what about her?She had been in a relationship with 2 guys so far and both of them cheated on her and broke her heart...she swore to never love again...but Jack also swore to never give up...and he also promised himself something that night...by the time their summer vacation was over he and Kim would be in a wanted to win Kim's heart because she did the same thing to him.

* * *

_date 22.06.2012_

04:00 AM

Kim was awaken by the sound of her old got up and put on a yellow sundress with white polka dots and yellow put on some lip balm and a bit mascara and went downstairs to say goodbye to her parents and she said goodbye and went to Jacks house and knocked on the door with her suitcases in her hands...Jack opened the door.

"Good morning"-said Jack.

"You too..Ready?"-asked Kim

"Ready as I'll ever be."-said Jack and they both smiled at each other...

Jack was amazed at how beautiful Kim could be in 4 in the morning.

They both sat in the taxi that Jack had already called.

* * *

They were already in the plane..Passed out on their seats..

* * *

They were already in the house that they were staying...they were watching Malcolm In The fell asleep right in the middle of the episode...and that was weird because that was her favorite show ever..Jack saw her sleeping and decided to take her to her room because he knew that she was going to injure her neck because of the position she was picked her up,bridal style and Kim snuggled up in Jack and he loved got to her room,Jack opened the door with his foot and then left Kim on her bed...but Kim dragged Jack while sleeping next to him...that night they slept together snuggled up and nothing like something PG16.

* * *

**Sorry guys I didn't update in a while,but I couldn't and plus I'm going on vacation tomorrow so looks like I'm gonna have to write there and when I'll be back then I will update..PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
